


Хаос

by Olivin



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: У Гинозы была вполне счастливая и размеренная жизнь: днем ловля потенциальных преступников, ночью — разглядывание потолка через отцовский стакан.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya, Ginoza Nobuchika/Sugou Teppei
Kudos: 20





	Хаос

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: daana  
> Написано для команды WTF Psycho-Pass 2020 на WTF Kombat 2020

Стоило Фредерике произнести: «Когами», — и Гиноза, ни секунды не задумываясь, ответил: «Нет».

У него была вполне счастливая и размеренная жизнь: днем — ловля потенциальных преступников, ночью — разглядывание потолка через отцовский стакан. За Когами же неотступно следовали хаос и разрушения. И если о диване, сломанном во время первой неловкой попытки заняться сексом, Гиноза особо не жалел, то вот о многом другом успел пожалеть предостаточно. В конце концов, людей нельзя было починить, просто вставив пружину на место и поменяв обшивку.

Поэтому Гиноза сказал «нет», Фредерика кивнула, а Симоцуки победно вскинула руку и тут же закашлялась, придавая лицу грозное выражение. Следующие три дня Гиноза искренне верил в то, что победил: министерство иностранных дел, Фредерику с ее интригами, Когами и немного себя. На четвертый день отдел покинул Суго, оставив пустую бутылку из-под пива и смятые трусы в кресле. Трусы Гиноза постирал и положил на самую дальнюю полку шкафа, где лежали ошейник Дайма, кружка Аоянаги, отцовский виски и пара книг, которые Цунемори успела утащить из комнаты Когами до ее полной очистки. Куда делись остальные книги и коллекция трусов с уточками, Гиноза спрашивать не стал — его инспектор имела право на свои маленькие тайны. Еще через день Гиноза выкинул все это с крыши и позже, скрывая улыбку, слушал, как Симуцки бранится из-за того, что на ее служебной машине оказались чьи-то трусы. К счастью, остальное успели убрать дроны до ее прихода. Преступный коэффициентГинозы даже понизился на пару пунктов, а настроение и вовсе повысилось пунктов на сто.

И оставалось таким, пока вдребезги не разбилась статуэтка пса.

Стоящий в дверях Когами нечаянно скинул ее на пол, задев рукой. Гиноза откинулся на диван и прикрыл ладонью глаза — хаос все равно настиг его.

— Прости, — пробормотал Когами, пытаясь задвинуть осколки ногой под тумбу. Где-то под этой тумбой были заключенное партнерство, чистый психопаспорт, живой отец и постыдное избитое «долго и счастливо».

Гиноза вздохнул. Простить он уже давно простил, а вот забыть не помог даже хук правой. Видимо, не помешало бы влепить такой же и себе.

Когами прислонился к стене, достал сигареты и закурил. Вряд ли в Бюро не нашлось более подходящего места, чем комната патрульного вдали от входа. Прежний Гиноза бы решил, что Когами сделал это специально, чтобы его позлить. Нынешний подумал, что Когами просто захотел курить. Он бы и сам сейчас не отказался.

Гиноза похлопал по дивану рядом, и Когами, слегка поколебавшись, присел.

— Фредерика не умеет сдаваться?

— Фредерика умеет заставлять сдаваться других. — Когами хмыкнул и стряхнул на пол пепел. — Но вообще сейчас она на совещании с директором Бюро.

— А ты ходил по коридорам и заблудился?

— Можно и так сказать. — Когами глубоко затянулся. — Но, как видишь, все равно вернулся к началу.

Повисла неловкая пауза, но Гиноза не знал, чем ее занять. Обычно все его знакомые говорили, а он слушал. Когами в том числе. Впрочем, с ним было приятно и молчать, когда-то в другой жизни.

Спустя еще одну сигарету Когами встал и ушел. И Гиноза, глядя на его удаляющуюся спину, почувствовал, что тоже вернулся к началу. К началу конца.

***

Гиноза честно старался не думать о Когами. Он игнорировал многозначительные взгляды Караномори, не вслушивался в ворчание Симоцуки о том, что некоторые ходят в Бюро как к себе домой, и заставил дрона убираться до тех пор, пока в комнате не осталось ни намека на запах табака.

Но теперь Когами вместе с ним отбивался от банды головорезов, и продолжать игнорировать его было никак нельзя. Гиноза замахнулся и врезал одному из бандитов в лицо. Когами подмигнул ему и отбросил в стену другого.

Гиноза успел забыть, каково это, когда Когами прикрывает спину. Драться вместе было так же естественно, как дышать. По сути, их знакомство и началось с драки, только тогда Гинозу избивали другие, а теперь он вполне успешно махал кулаками сам.

Раздался выстрел, Гиноза отвлекся и пропустил удар сзади по голове. А в следующую секунду он лежал лицом на асфальте и пытался разобрать звуки сквозь невыносимый гул. Кажется, раздался еще один выстрел, кто-то упал, а потом его перевернули и спросили:

— Сможешь встать?

Перед глазами плыло, а в голове мелькнуло: «Кунидзука?», но через пару мгновений картинка стала четкой. В этот раз руку ему протягивал действительно Когами.

Покачиваясь, Гиноза поднялся. Рядом с ним валялся в луже собственной крови один из бандитов, а Когами беспечно крутил отобранный у того револьвер в руке. Когда-то он с похожим пробежал мимо истекающего кровью отца... Вспышка боли пронеслась от затылка по всему телу, и Гиноза, не сдержавшись, снова ударил Когами по лицу — за еще четыре года и одну пришедшую на помощь Яей.

Когами замахнулся в ответ, но вдруг разжал кулак и схватил Гинозу за шею и то ли укусил, то ли поцеловал.

Кто кого первый толкнул к стене, Гиноза не понял. Он слишком торопился все успеть: провести языком по каждой трещинке на губах, залезть под футболку и прикоснуться пальцами ко всем новым шрамам, стянуть штаны и понять, что там ничего не изменилось. Гиноза усмехнулся: ласкать член Когами было так же естественно, как драться. А потом Когами коснулся головки его собственного, и Гиноза не сдержал вскрика. Спустя долгих чертовых семь лет Когами по-прежнему помнил, как свести его с ума одним прикосновением.

Кончил Гиноза досадно быстро. Он еще не все успел распробовать, запомнить и забросить в дальний ящик сознания на очередные семь или десять лет, чтобы потом коротать вечера с новым другом по выпивке и сексу. Однако Когами не торопился убегать ни в закат, ни в поле овса, ни в ночные джунгли южной Азии. Наоборот, он быстро вытер сперму с ладони и протянул руку.

— Пожалуй, это неплохой повод начать сначала?

Гиноза улыбнулся. Завяжись их знакомство так двадцать лет назад, он бы тотчас же сбежал, а потом взял бы у психотерапевта дополнительные сеансы.

Какой же он был дурак.

Гиноза крепко сжал руку в ответ:

— Да.

***

Симоцуки была в бешенстве, Хинакава разве что не плакал, но Гиноза стоял на своем: он присоединяется к министерству иностранных дел.

Формально причиной стало то, что Цунемори перевели в тюрьму под их юрисдикцией. Фактически… Гиноза кинул быстрый взгляд на курящего у стены Когами.

В размеренную жизнь пора было добавить немного хаоса.


End file.
